


A Dark and Stormy Life

by TheUnconventionalKing



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Alive!Skulduggery, Gen, Headcanon, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnconventionalKing/pseuds/TheUnconventionalKing
Summary: Franklin Hollow and the gang have a fun old culty time
Kudos: 2





	A Dark and Stormy Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I kinda churned this out in one night for a friend but decided to clean it up cause I'm kinda proud of it? I really fuck with canon to fit my characters, but it cool dw. I just wanna reimagine the books with my ocs in them, yknow?

Everything had finally calmed down since Mevolent’s attack. Shops reopened, people hurried through the streets. It all felt too normal for Franklin. He sat at the back of the cafe, staring into his coffee, feeling the eyes of every new customer burning into him. He wanted more than anything to run out, leave Roarhaven, go somewhere no one knew him, but, alas, he had to stay.  
“Hey, stranger,”  
Franklin looked up, “What are you doing here?”  
Evelyn Swindle stood before him, wearing her usual array of necklaces and bracelets. She gave a shrug, “Thought you could use the company,”  
Franklin looked at her, tilting his head to the side. Evie sighed,  
“Right, fine, Skulduggery called, said you were miserable, wanted me to help,”  
“Skulduggery called you?”  
“Yeah,”  
“Why does Skulduggery have your number?”  
She hesitated, “I… Gave it to him,” She sat beside him, maybe a little too close, she kept her voice low to avoid others overhearing, “Look, he said you wouldn’t talk to Nimbus, so I was the only other option. He just thinks you need someone,”  
“I talk to him,”  
“Someone who can actually help,”  
“And that’s you, is it? So you came back to this dump for little old me?” He gave a quiet chuckle, “I’m flattered,” Franklin’s coffee was definitely cold by now. He considered ordering another, but the deathly stare of the barista made him decide against it.  
“Well, only partly for you,”  
He tapped his fingers lightly on the table, “Oh, of course. You’re probably hoping to try out some more of your expert flirting on Skul, yeah?”  
Evie hit his arm, looking around to make sure no one heard, he glared with a cocky smile. She shifted, bringing her feet up on to the seat, as if it was a perfectly okay thing to do, leaning close to Franklin,  
“I need your help,”  
“You forming a band?”  
“Frank!”  
He rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine, what’s wrong?”  
Evie chewed her lip, thinking. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, showing off one of her extravagant earrings. Her eyes were wide, “I think someone is trying to kill me,”

“I imagine a lot of people want you dead,” Franklin muttered, leaning against the counter. He’d brought her to Skulduggery’s house, against her wishes.  
“No more than you,” she snapped back,  
Franklin shrugged, “Yeah, well, I’m a dickhead,”  
“Could we please take this a little more seriously?” Skulduggery said, sitting at the table in the kitchen, opposite Evie, “Why didn’t you tell me this on the phone?” he turned his attention back to her,  
Evie looked away, “You sounded like you had a lot going on,”  
“I always have a lot going on, I’m me, it’s my job,”  
She didn’t say anything.  
“Evie, could you just tell him what’s going on so I can go home?” Franklin grumbled, starting to look though cupboard for something to eat.  
Skulduggery urged Evie to continue, “Take your time,” His voice was soft. Calming. She always liked that,  
“There’s this person. I don’t know who they are, but they’ve been following me, back in England. They try to spy on me, but I always see them. I think they might have followed me here,”  
“What makes you think that?”  
She took a sip of the tea that he made for her, “I have this… Feeling. I know it’s not a lot, but it’s something, right?”  
“What is it with sorcerers and feeling? Why can’t they ever just know?” Franklin interrupted, eating cereal from the box, “If this person was trying to kill you, why would they spy on you? Wouldn’t you just be dead?”  
She flashed her eyes at him,  
“He has a point,” Skulduggery said, “This person probably wants something from you,”  
“Or they’re just waiting for the right moment to jump out and stab you,”  
“That too,”  
Evelyn looked between them, “So,” She sagged, “I have some creep following me, and they’re either gonna kill me, or rob me and then kill me,”  
“If that’s how you want to look at it,” Skulduggery waved a hand,  
Evie stared at him, into those shiny green eyes. Damn him.

Sweet aromas filled the air as he lit the candle on the fireplace. Blueberry. His favourite,  
“Hello, Obsidian,”  
Obsidian almost squealed when he turned to see the person standing in his apartment. His heart began racing, “Why didn’t you knock?”  
“Because I didn’t come though the door,” The person indicated behind, to a woman standing in the shadows. A teleporter. They both wore black, with white detailing.  
“Why are you here? What do you want?”  
“It’s time,” The person said, “Though I fear your parents are growing aware of our presence,”  
He calmed himself, sweeping his hair back, making sure it was as neat as always, “It’s time? How can it be time?”  
“Supreme Mage Sorrows is incapacitated, and so your father wont be a liability any more. Damocles Creed is a much safer target. There was never a better moment to strike,”  
Obsidian hesitated, “But the Faceless…”  
“We can’t waste any more time. It’s now or never,”  
Nodding, “I understand. What do I need to do?”  
“I would like you to arrange a meeting with your parents, at the caves. They deserve to know the truth before we start anything. They could prove useful, if they support us,”  
“What if they don’t support us?”  
The person gave him a look, “We’ve been through this,”  
Obsidian paled, but didn’t press further.  
They started over to the teleporter, “You’re going to have to clever about this. Don’t give away our intentions before the meeting,”  
“Clever? Like what?”,  
“Come on, Obsidian, you’re a bright boy, I’m sure you can think of something,” The woman took his arm and they were gone.  
Obsidian stood with his hands on his hips, only now realising he was holding his breath. He looked around, loosening his collar, wiping sweat from his brow, “Well then,”

The evening air was cold against Evie’s arms, hugging herself as the Bentley pulled up across the road. Nerves were setting in. She decided to meet in a mortal park. There was no one around, she knew this, but double checked anyway as Skulduggery approached,  
“You know, shorts aren’t exactly a sensible choice, no matter how good they look,”  
Her teeth chattered as she smiled, “I swear it was warm when I got here,”  
“I don’t doubt it,” Skulduggery removed his jacket and draped it across her shoulders, “So, you said you received a letter?”  
Evie pulled a folded piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to him, pulling the jacket around her. It smelt nice, she wasn’t surprised. As he read the letter, she looked around, watching a teenager go by, walking their dog. No one was spying on them. She relaxed.  
“Well then,” Skulduggery tilted his head,  
“What do you think?”  
“I think a lot of things. Clever things, mostly,”  
“About the letter,”  
He folded the letter back up and looked at her, “Either it was written by a child, or someone really wanted to hide their identity by writing with their non-dominant hand,”  
“Maybe they just can’t write,”  
“Too many big words for someone who doesn’t know how to write,”  
Evie nodded, biting her lip, “So now what? Do we meet them at this place? I looked it up, it’s like a cave system, right?”  
“Indeed. It seems clear now that they don’t want to kill you. I think we should. Or, at least, you and Franklin should, at least to find out their plan. I’ll be close by, of course, ready to save the day, because I’m nice like that,”  
She smiled again, “I appreciate it. Should we get a team together? In case things go really wrong?  
He gestured for her to walk with him, she obliged, “I’ll see if Valkyrie is free. I doubt we’ll need more than the four of us. Whoever this is, they seem no more than a bit pretentious,”  
Evie just nodded,  
Skulduggery turned his head to her, “I’m sure everything will be fine,”  
She perked up, trying to hide her nerves, “Oh, yeah, I know. It’s just, I’ve had stalkers before, and it usually ended with blood,”  
“I understand,” They reached the Bentley, “Would you like a lift home?”  
Evie beamed, “Always,”

“I’m coming with you,” Obsidian insisted,  
“No,” Franklin said, throwing his bag over his shoulder, “You need to stay here and look after Talia,”  
“I don’t need looking after,” Talia said from the doorway,  
“I know you don’t, but Oz does. And if I say that to his face, it’ll hurt his feelings,” Franklin grinned at Obsidian, who glared back, then at Talia, who was laughing, “Why does Nimbus have to go? I thought you only needed four of you,”  
Valkyrie stepped in, “When we sent Fletcher ahead, he told us there was a thunderstorm. That’s a bit inconvenient for us, so Nimbus will be there to fix it,” She turned to Franklin, “You ready?”  
He gave a nod,  
“I could be helpful,” Obsidian pleaded,  
“I very much doubt that,” Nimbus muttered as he walked by to give Talia a hug, Franklin followed,  
“Be good,” he said to Talia, “Both of you,” He said to Obsidian.  
They all huddled around Fletcher, who was still fussing over his damp hair, ready to teleport. Evie gave her son one last hug,  
“Be safe,” He said to her,  
“I’ll do my best,” she kissed his cheek and joined the rest of the group. He blinked, and they vanished.

The weather had cleared. Nimbus sat with his legs swinging over the edge of a rock, manipulating the sky. Franklin leant against a wall, watching him. Nimbus always looked happy when using his magic, Franklin knew he never got to use it much. He turned his attention to Evie, who listened to Skulduggery give orders. The heart eyes couldn’t be more obvious. Couldn’t blame her, of course. Franklin used to be like that, once.

It had been an hour. Skulduggery and Valkyrie waited in the shadows, Nimbus stayed close, keeping the storm at bay. The sky was clear, but it was getting dark. Franklin walked around, kicking stones,  
“How long are we going to wait?” Evie leaped from boulder to boulder, “It’s been an hour,”  
“I know it’s been an hour, Evie,”  
She hopped down and stood beside Franklin, her arms folded, “I’m starting to wonder why I was so scared. People who are late aren’t scary, they’re fucking annoying,”  
“Sorry about that,” said a voice.  
They span, eyes locked onto the figure standing at the mouth of the cave. They wore a black suit, with intricate white patterns. At least, it looked like a suit. Like a billionaire would buy just to pretend they’re better than everyone else. They smiled thinly, “Hello. My name is Bishop Fate. We have a lot to discuss,”  
“That’s a terrible name,” Franklin called,  
“Are you the one who’s been following me?” Evie asked,  
“I am, Miss Swindle. I do apologise if I scared you. I was actually looking for your son,”  
“Obsidian?”  
“Yes,”  
“Why would you be looking for him?”  
Fate stepped down to their level, as more people, dressed in similar clothing, emerged from the cave. Franklin recognised a couple of them, his eyes grew wide,  
“You see, Miss Swindle-”  
“It’s the cult,” The all looked at Franklin as he spoke, “The prophecy bullshit. Light and darkness. You worshipped us,”  
“We are not a cult,”  
“Why were you looking for Obsidian” Evie demanded,  
“Because, he and I made a deal a long time ago,”  
“What does that mean? What kind of deal,”  
“You see, Miss Swindle, Obsidian,” They opened their arms, “Is our god,”  
“See,” Stepping forward, Franklin rubbed his eyes, as if he was tired, “I’ve heard all this before. Pretty sure it was one of you lot that came to me, calling me a god,”  
One of the others raised their hand, proudly, “That was me!”  
He arches an eyebrow, giving them a thumbs up,  
“We were wrong” Bishop continued, “When we heard your son, we knew he was what we’d been looking for all this time. And so, when he was twenty years old, I made him an offer. The chance to be a god. To learn his true name, here, in this cave. To become the man he was destined to be,”  
There was a sinking feeling in Evie’s chest, “He… He wouldn’t. He’s smarter than that. I won’t let you hurt him,”  
“We will not hurt him,” Someone said, within the crowd,  
Fate held up a hand to silence them, “We wont hurt your son, because we will not force him. He chose this path,”  
“So, what?” Franklin said, “All this time, Oz planned to run off with you lot?”  
“If you want to be blunt about it, yes,”  
Franklin tried to think, but there was a bright flash of light beside him, and suddenly Bishop Fate was being flung through the air.

“Check,” Talia declared with a grin,  
Obsidian grunted, “We’re playing Ludo,”  
“Yes, and I win,”  
“Check doesn’t even mean you win,”  
Her grin grew, “It does in Ludo,”  
He looked at her for a long moment, and stood, leaving the room,  
“No one likes a sore loser!” She called after him.  
Obsidian searched the cupboards for tea leaves. Unsatisfied, he dropped a regular teabag in a mug, and flicked the kettle on,  
“Hello, Obsidian,”  
This time, he did squeal, “I do wish you people would stop doing that,”  
It was the same teleporter as last time, “There’s been a change of plan,”  
His hand was at his chest, “What? Why? What’s happened?”  
“It seems your parents didn’t understand our view. They’ve turned on us. You must learn your true name tonight,”  
Obsidian grew pale, stumbling over his words, “Is my mother okay?”  
“I was sent to retrieve you. That is all I know,”  
“Oz?” Talia has wandered into the hall to check on him, freezing when she saw the figure standing in the kitchen,  
“Who’s this?”  
Obsidian swallowed, “My sister,”  
“I didn’t know you had a sister,”  
“I’m barely his sister. Who are you?”  
“She’s no one,” Obsidian gritted his teeth, “Talia, leave. This doesn’t concern you,”  
Talia clicked her fingers, summoning fire into her hands, “There’s a creepy lady in my house, I think that concerns me a little,” She watched Obsidian shake his head,  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Miss,”  
“Oz, what’s going on?”  
“We need to leave,” he said to the woman. He reached for her arm, but Talia threw her flames, setting the woman’s clothes alight. She yelped as she tried to put them out.  
“No!”, Obsidian screamed, barging passed her in a rage, running for Talia.  
She tried to push the air, but wasn’t fast enough. Shadows sent her flying down the hall, smashing into the far wall. He paced after her, pulling her to her feet, and slamming her over and over, “Fix her!”  
Talia took hold of his wrists and they started burning. He dropped her, letting crumple to the floor, hissing at the pain, then sent kicks into her stomach, “Fix her!” He pointed to the woman that was still very on fire. The only thing Talia tried to fix was her breathing. Obsidian grew irritated, tapping a sigil on his arm and firing a dagger of green light into her shoulder. Talia screamed, clutching her shoulder, blood seeping through her fingers,  
“Fix her!” He roared. With all the strength she had, Talia waved her hand, putting the flames out as tears streamed down her face. He marched back towards the woman, who composed herself, looking very sadly at her ruined clothes,  
“I knew there was something bad about you,” He heard Talia sob, before teleporting away.

Lighting was being drawn across the sky. Rain soaked his face, but he didn’t mind. It was rather pretty, all things considered. Franklin rolled, narrowly avoiding a foot to the face. He dissipated into a shadowy cloud, reappearing behind his attacker, stamping on the back of their knees, making them fall to the floor. He gave them another kick for good measure and they stopped moving. He took a moment to observe the situation. Evie’s eyes glowed white, a golden outline of wings on her back as she threw balls of light into a worshipper’s face. Valkyrie fought alongside Nimbus, both using their own lightning to hold back their foes. Skulduggery… Was somewhere. He heard someone running towards him, dodging quick enough to see a man with a rock in his hand go tumbling. Franklin would’ve laughed, if he hadn’t gotten to his feet so quickly. The man was young, but he definitely wasn’t built for fighting, and yet his fists were up. Franklin raised his too, bouncing on his feet, boxer’s stance. It has been a while, but he knew what he was doing. The poor boy attempted a punch, but it was easily avoidable. A quick knock on the chin, and he was down. This time, he didn’t get back up. Franklin ran towards Evie to help, but skidded to a stop when he heard someone yell,  
“Stop!”  
Everyone turned, and watched Obsidian.  
“I thought you’d understand,” He spoke to Evie, more than Franklin. He sounded sad, “This is what was always meant to happen. You knew this. I thought you’d stand by my side,”  
“Are you mad!?” Franklin said, “You want to take over the world! Why would we be okay with that!?”  
Obsidian shook his head, “This isn’t what was supposed to happen,”  
There was a mumbling behind him. Fate was stumbling to his feet, blood dripping from their lip, “You know what you have to do, my boy, there’s no other way,”  
Sobbing, Obsidian nodded, raising his hand to Evie, “I’m sorry,”  
“Ozzy, no…” Her voice was quiet. Obsidian’s brow furrowed, a sneer sneaking across his lips. He took a moment,  
“Don’t-” Calm at first, then grew, “Call me that!” He sent out a beam of light, that seemed to have darkness circling it. Evie jumped back, falling as the energy exploded at her feet. He tapped his sigils and sent daggers, each only just being avoided.  
Franklin couldn’t watch this. No matter who it was, he had to do something. He took a breath, as his eyes burst into blackness, embracing the power taking him over. In a cloud of black smoke, Franklin darted for Obsidian, sending punches as they collided. Franklin on top, he enhanced his attacks with his shadows, blood splattering onto his clothes and face. All he needed to do was knock him out. Just a few more punches, no one had to die today. Then, suddenly, everything went cold. All his breath left him as Obsidian sent a spike of bright green light into his stomach. Someone was screaming, someone else shouted. All of it was muffled, Franklin fell to the side, the darkness leaving his eyes. He looked up at the sky. Lightning was always his favourite.

The worshippers cheered. Well, the ones that weren’t fighting did. Valkyrie charged for one of them, knocking them down. Nimbus scrambled to his feet, his eyes locked to Franklin. Evie was somewhere, trying to get past the horde holding her back. Nimbus didn’t care, Nimbus had to save Franklin. He pulled lightning from the sky and sent to into the few worshippers that tried to stop him.  
Obsidian was standing over Franklin now. He suddenly didn’t look so prim and proper. Hair hanging over his eyes, spitting blood, clothes ruined. Nimbus didn’t care. There was a thumping in his ears, he ignored it. He walked, then stumbled into a run, a storm building inside him. He sent that storm straight into Obsidian’s back and he fell, but it wasn’t enough. Horror fell on Nimbus’ face when he saw his eyes glowing, like Franklin’s eyes did, like Evie’s did, with black wings sprouting from his back. He fired out as much lighting as he could, used the weather to his advantage as much as he could, but he was quickly knocked down by one of Obsidian’s beams.  
Everything hurt. He felt fuzzy. This life was never meant for Nimbus. He was a weatherman, he was made to create snow for his daughter in the winter, when she was upset there wasn’t any. Not this. Not fighting. He let his head fall to one side. People were still fighting, though most of it was a blur. Evelyn didn’t seem to be doing anything but pleading. Didn’t want to hurt her son, he assumed. Obsidian was holding something that glistened. A sword? Maybe. He saw Franklin’s arm move. At least he wasn’t dead yet.

Obsidian held the sword to Franklin’s throat, “You were a terrible father,”  
Franklin coughed, “I was a terrible person in general, pal,” Somehow, he managed one of his stupid grins, though his teeth were red with blood. Obsidian hated that. He raised the sword. Evie cried, but was ignored. This is what Obsidian was born for,  
“Arkala, stop,”  
Obsidian froze,  
“Arkala, drop the sword,”  
The sword hit the floor with a clang,  
“NO!” someone screamed. Probably Bishop,  
“Arkala, put your hands up,”  
He didn’t know what was happening. He had no control. His hand were up. Why were they up? He turned slowly to see Skulduggery in the mouth of the cave, aiming a gun at him. There was a cut on his cheek. Good.  
“On your knees, Arkala,” Skulduggery gestured to the floor with his gun. Obsidian did as he was told,  
“Arkala, stay, there’s a good boy,”  
Obsidian started crying.  
“Right, good enough,”

“How are you feeling?” Skulduggery asked. The hospital was quiet, though it usually was. Franklin moaned as he attempted to sit up on his own, Skulduggery helped him,  
“I’m fine. Just dandy. How’s Talia?”  
“Better. Nimbus is still fussing over her though,”  
Franklin smiled, “He usually does,” he reached for the glass of water on the side table, but even that hurt. Skulduggery poured the glass for him instead,  
“He says he’s going to kill Obsidian,”  
Raising the glass, as if to toast, “Not if I kill him first,”  
He tilted his head, “Thank god you were fired,”  
Franklin glowered, went to speak, but stayed quiet, choosing to take a sip,  
“Evelyn is nice,”  
Franklin started choking, coughing, “I’m sorry?”  
“Evelyn. She’s nice,”  
“Yes, and? You like her?”  
He shrugged, “I’m just saying she’s nice,”  
He nodded, slowly, placing the water back on the table, then sighed, “What do we do now?”  
“I suppose things go back to normal now,”  
Franklin thought, “I guess I’ll get back to Sanctuary,”  
“Okay, that’s not what I meant,”  
“Well what else am I supposed to do?”  
“Not that,”  
“Skulduggery,”  
He sat in the chair beside the bed, “I know you miss her. You’re allowed to miss her, but I’m sure your daughter could use the company while she recovers. Or Evelyn. This is getting to her and, like I said, she’s nice,”  
He looked away, “I know,”  
A long moment passed, “China will be okay,”  
Franklin looked at his hands, at the bruises on his knuckles, “I think I need to get out of Roarhaven for a while,”  
Another head tilt, to the other side, “You’re not thinking of running away again, are you?”  
“No!” He snapped, but immediately calmed, “I’m just sick of everyone looking at me. I hear them talk about me. Besides, the people are starting to freak me out. I saw someone dressed and a fucking plague doctor the other day! Like, what the fuck?” He gave a pained laugh, looking at Skulduggery, “Just a week, I promise,”  
He sure did like these long moments, “A week,”  
They tipped their heads to each other,  
“So,” Franklin grinned, “Evie,”  
Skulduggery sulked in his chair.


End file.
